


pool is her game

by Nate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate/pseuds/Nate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it takes him two months in total to ask lydia out on a date. {posted on tumblr beforehand}</p>
            </blockquote>





	pool is her game

It takes him two months in total to ask Lydia out on a date after she turns eighteen. She accepts and Derek’s actually at a lost at where he’s going to take her. He’d expected a negative response.

He decides at some point and he takes her to play pool. When they get to the place, she stares at him in disbelief. It’s a shady looking, run down building that probably could fall down at any moment. Lydia still follows him inside, mumbling under her breath at how next time she’ll choose where they go. They play five games, two of which he wins. If Derek had wanted to impress her with his talent, he probably shouldn’t have chosen pool. Afterwards, she convinces him to go to a club.

She rolls his eyes when he points out that she actually isn’t twenty-one before she brandishes a fake card at the bartender. Derek’s ears feel like they’re _b_ _leeding_  - he’s always disliked these things. For a town as small as Beacon Hills, it’s ridiculous how many ex-classmates of Lydia’s he sees, drinking and dancing.

At the end of the night, although they do return to Derek’s loft, they don’t sleep together. There’s a thousand of reasons why, he tells her the next morning when she finds him on the couch - like the fact that she wasn’t completely sober, or it was the first date. Lydia gives him a kiss on the cheek when he drops her off at the door of the apartment she lives in with Allison.


End file.
